Unis par le sang ET pour toujours
by Noeline potter
Summary: Voici un cross over de HARRY POTTER ET NARNIA !


Quand Narnia et Harry Potter se mélangent, cela donne cela : de l'aventure du suspens, du danger.

Titre

Unis par le sang pour toujours

Sauvetage Ch. 1

En cette soirée, ASLAN était soucieux. Il observait l'Angleterre, quelque chose allait se passer cette nuit, il le sentait.

Lucy – ASLAN qu'il y a-t-il, tu parais soucieux ?

Ah oui, huit années ont passé. Tirian s'est marié avec Lucy, Jill avec Eustache, Peter et Edmund avec de jolies jeunes femmes.

Une petite fille – Maman, Irian m'embête il dit que ma jument ressemble à un âne ! Celle-ci ressemble beaucoup sa mère mais possède les yeux de son père.

Lucy – Emeris mon petit ange, tu sais bien que Opaline est très belle ! La petite fille de cinq ans fait un grand sourire à sa mère, Aslan et s'en va en courant

Lucy eut un rire moqueur et quelques minutes après il furent rejoins par Peter, Edmund, leurs Enfants et Riptitchip.

Rip – Bonsoir majesté ! Dit Riptitchip en s'inclinant

Pauline – Oh bonsoir Aslan ! Dit une petite brunette aux yeux bleus âgé de quatre ans (fille de Peter)

Aslan – Bonsoir petit cœur ! Dit-il alors que celle-ci avait enfoui son visage dans la crinière du lion

Edmund – Allez les enfants rentrer au château il se fait tard ! Dit-il fermement

Deux garçons un de sept et l'autre de cinq ans et deux petites filles une de quatre et l'autre de trois ans qui est dans les bras de son père répondirent : oui père

Peter – Vous aussi mes fils et ma fille ! Les enfants boudèrent mais obéirent de sept ans a quatre ans.

Edmund embrasse sur le front la petite Méline et la donne au plus grand de ses fils, les enfants repartent en silence

Lucy – Ta dame ne va pas avoir besoin de toi mon royale frère avec les petits jumeaux !

Edmund – Et toi ton royal mari est entrain d'apprendre à Lirian comment devenir un bon épéiste ! Dit-il en laissant échapper un fou rire

Lucy – Encore pff ! Dit celle-ci en levant les yeux au ciel

Brusquement Aslan se redressa, il observait l'Angleterre. Un rugissement mourut dans sa gorge

En Angleterre dans un village de campagne à Godric Hollow, dans une maison.

On est le jour d'halloween

Lily – James j'ai peur si cela se trouve Peter (Queudver) est prisonnier de Voldemort et il a tout dévoilé lui qui est le gardien du secret !

James – Je pense que tu as raison il vaudrait mieux déménager peut être même aller vivre a Poudlard au moins Harry serait en sécurité là-bas ! Dit-il avec conviction

Lily observe son petit garçon âgé de un an jouer à attraper avec ses petites mains une réplique miniature d'un vif d'or

Lily – Allez jeune homme au dodo ! Dit elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras et monta les escaliers qui mènaient à la chambre du petit

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle le changea et lui mit son pyjama bleu ,le coucha et lui souhaita bonne nuit et au moment où elle allait sortir de la chambre un énorme bruit se fit entendre : la porte d'entrée venait d'exploser et un rire ignoble se répercuta dans toute la maison.

Voldemort – Ah je vous ai enfin trouvé toi et ta sang de bourbe de femme, ton ami Queudevert ne m'a pas menti dis moi où est ce sang mêlé.

James ne savait pas comment occuper le mage noir assez longtemps pour laisser à Lily le temps de transplaner avec Harry

James – Lily prend Harry et sauve toi ! Avait hurlé James dans le salon

Lily qui était là-haut avait peur pas pour elle, mais pour son mari et son petit Harry qu'elle tenait a présent dans ses bras puis d'un coup un hurlement venant d'en bas ainsi que comme un flash vert lui fit comprendre que son mari n'était plus.

Des larmes coulèrent des yeux de la jeune maman tous en resserrant un peut plus fort son petit trésor contre elle en entendant le Lord noir monter les escaliers rapidement.

La porte de la chambre du bébé explosa

Pendant qu'à Narnia, Aslan faisait des aller- retours tout en gardant son regard perçant sur l'Angleterre

Edmund – Qu'il y a-t-il oh Aslan ! Aslan dévia son regard et regarda le roi et sans lui parler lui fait comprendre

Edmund – Vraiment … oh le pauvre enfant !

Aslan reprit aussitôt la même posture celle d'attente d'un évènement malheureux

A Godric Hollow Le mage noir entra dans la chambre de l'enfant et ricana enfin il a trouvé celui dont il devait se débarrasser à tout prix.

Voldemort – Donne moi le sang mêlé, tu n'es pas condamnée lui par contre moura

Lily – Non Pas Harry tuez-moi mais laissez mon petit garçon pitié !

Voldemort – Bon très bien 'imperium' je t'ordonne de poser cette chose !

Lily posa Harry par terre Voldemort leva sa baguette pour envoyer le sort mortel au petit bonhomme.

Voldemort – Adieu AVADA KEDAVRA ! La mère de Harry réussit à se libérer de l'imperium et se plaça devant son fils et hurla son prénom avant recevoir le sort mortel.

Pauvre idiote de sang de bourbe AVADA KEDAVRA ! Au moment où le sort frappa le petit, il rentra dans la tête de l'enfant et revient vers Voldemort qui devient plus un fragment de lui-même et une partie de la maison s'effondre.

Sur le petit garçon une cicatrice en forme d'éclair orne son front (le survivant)

Celui-ci ne comprenant pas se traîna en rampant jusqu'à sa mère mit sa main sur le visage de sa maman et dit :

Harry – Mama….mama dodo ! Voyant qu'elle ne se réveillait pas, il se mit à pleurer silencieusement

Deux minutes après des dizaines de sorciers ainsi que des Auror ont transplanés dans ce qui reste de la propriété des Potter

Albus – Vous n'avez pas retrouver de survivant ! Dit-il tristement.

Franck lomdubat – Non professeur Dumbledore, j'en rage mais amis ont été assassinés ainsi

….. Le petit Harry ! Dit avec du chagrin l'un des amis de James

Hagrid fouillait dans les décombres et vit une petite tête posée sur le ventre de Lily et avec un sanglot s'apprêtait à prendre le corps de l'enfant mort (enfin ce qu'il pense)

Hagrid – Oh mon pauvre petit Harry snif ! A ce moment l'enfant relève la tête, ses émeraudes scrutant Hagrid.

Harry – Hagid…. Hagid ! Hagrid regarda Harry avec surprise et prit l'enfant dans ses bras

Harry – Par merlin tu es vivant !

Hagrid se dépêcha de revenir vers Dumbledore, entre temps Sirius venait d'arriver et Remus aussi ils pleuraient tous deux leurs amis morts.

Sirius – a-t-on des nouvelle de Peter ? Ils ont du le tuer pour avoir le renseignement je pars a sa recherche

Hagrid – Professeur regardez, Harry est vivant ! Tout le monde se précipita

Sirius - Oh Harry tu es vivant donc tu vas venir habiter avec moi ! Hagrid donna Harry à Sirius.

Remus – Mais qu'est- ce que cette cicatrice sur son front ? Oh mon pauvre tu sais Harry ton papa et ta maman t'aimaient …

Harry - Sut mama dodo mus! Remus et Sirius lui sourièrent tristement

Albus Dumbledore- Désolé Sirius tu ne pourras pas garder Harry, il va être confié à la sœur de Lily

Sirius – Non sa sœur détestait Lily !

Albus – Pas de discutions c'est pour que Harry ait une autre protection comme le sang de sa mère coule aussi dans celui de sa sœur !

A Narnia Aslan avait regardé ce vieil homme ainsi que le demie géant et une vieille dame emmenaient l'enfant endormi le déposer devant une porte de maison et partir.

Aslan s'arrête et pousse un grognement et l'air se changea et une couverture apparaît avec un petit enfant dedans.

Edmund – C'est le petit enfant n'est- ce pas Aslan !

Aslan – Oui fils de coeur et je le proclame mon fils et frère des rois et reines de Narnia, il s'appellera Nalsa ! (Se dit Nalssa)

Fin du chapitre 1 j'espère que cela va vous plaire, Harry grandira à Narnia kiss++a tous et merci a bêta Chibigoku.


End file.
